


Heavenly Father

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alt er Love, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Falling In Love, Fanvids, First Love, Fluff and Angst, High School, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, One True Pairing, Sex, Teen Romance, Teenagers, fanedits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: Well I know now honey that I can't pretendHeavenly fatherIs whose brought to his autumnAnd love is left in end*** A fanedit dedicated to Evak and all their beautiful moments on SKAM. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Highasakite so much lately and this song reminded me so much of Isak's and Even's relationship. So of course I'm going to make a new Evak video when inspiration calls for it. Also be sure to follow the Youtube redirect button and watch in 1080p for best quality viewing. Enjoy!


	2. Thank you!

Just would like to say another thank you to everyone who watched! See you on the next edit!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, if you have time to leave a comment or kudos I'd really appreciate it and I'd love to hear all your opinions! Thank you for watching xoxo


End file.
